PERDONAME AMOR MIO!
by Go.Mi.Nyu.Liz
Summary: ELLA TENIA EN MENTE SOLO UNA COSA, CASARSE


_**PERDONAME AMOR MIO!**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES MIA**_

_Las 6 am y yo ya no dormí, palpo la cama buscando algo, o mas bien dicho a alguien, no encontrándolo a mi lado, me siento en la cama y me estiro para despertar bien_

_Hoy será el día, llevamos 10 años viviendo juntos y sé que hoy será el día, tanto esperar a que se animara, llorando a propósito en las bodas para darle "señales ", Dios, hasta le pedí a mi mejor amiga que le ayudara a escoger el anillo para mi! _

_Sé que parezco desesperada, pero es que a mis 29 años y soy la única soltera de todas mis amigas, la última en casarse fue mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo, le llego su príncipe azul y zas! A los 6 meses de noviazgo se me caso y yo que?, yo que llevo tanto con él, y no se anima_

_Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro lo veo entrar con una bandeja en sus manos, el desayuno por supuesto, preparo todo lo que me gusta, hot cakes, pan tostado con nutela, jugo de naranja, y por supuesto una hermosa rosa blanca, le agradezco por sus atenciones dándole un dulce beso en los labios empezando a desayunar, todo estuvo delicioso, le agradezco de nuevo y de su pantalón saca lentamente algo, yo me emociono, siento que me sonrojo, y en mi mente solo pienso en una cosa, la futura señora Li, estaba tan metida en mi ensoñación que no escuche su llamado _

_-Sakura! Sakura! Reacciona mi amor! – le parece divertida mi actitud _

_Con su mano cerrada en un puño la pone frente a mis ojos, yo abro mis ojos grande, y sintiéndome nerviosa empiezan lagrimas a correr por mi rostro, cuando de pronto, abre su mano colgando de ella una cadena en forma de corazón, dejándome desilusionada y enojada_

_-Una cadena!? – pregunto enojadísima, quitándose de su rostro la sonrisa – la misma cadena que me has regalado por 10 años! Que te pasa! – empiezo a gritar aventando la bandeja al piso y vistiéndome rápidamente, él sorprendido como estaba, no puede hacer nada, ya vestida, yo salgo apresurada tomando las llaves de mi coche y subiendo en él, reaccionando Shaoran corre tas del carro en marcha ya, corriendo velozmente logra pasarme un poco, yo de lo enojada que estaba no me di cuenta atropellándolo y lanzándolo unos metros mas adelante por la velocidad que utilizaba al conducir_

_Asustada bajo del choche llamando a una ambulancia y me acerco a él _

_-Shaoran! Ya vienen a ayudarte! Que te pasa imbécil! Porque te atraviesas!_

_Después de unos minutos la ambulancia llega, atendiendo a mi novio y llevándolo al hospital, al llegar lo atienden rápidamente, el golpe al parecer fue muy fuerte, mientras yo sigo reclamándole por no pedirme matrimonio, mientras él solo responde que no vi la cadena, la maldita cadena! Los médicos se mueven rápido curándolo pero no le doy importancia, yo sigo enfadada con él, tantos eran mis reclamos que el doctor pidió sacarme de la sala para poder atenderlo bien, según él " altero " a su paciente, bah! Que se va a alterar el idiota! _

_La enfermera sale a pedirme los datos de él, se los doy y me pregunta porque de mi actitud con él, explicándole que yo esperaba que me pidiera matrimonio, al ver yo que me daba el mismo regalo de los últimos 10 años, me dice la muy inocente que quizás no sepa que quiero casarme, respondiéndole que lloro en todas las bodas cuando normalmente no lo haría, entendiendo rápidamente, de pronto veo al doctor salir apurado de la sala con mi novio en la camilla diciéndome que necesita una operación urgente, llamando a la enfermera, me dice el doctor que mi prometido estará bien, mi furia llega de nuevo mientras escucho a la enfermera decirle que no estamos comprometidos haciendo un gesto muy extraño el doctor, se pierden por un pasillo_

_Después de varias horas, el doctor sale a decirme que él esta delicado pero bien, yo respiro aliviada, después de un rato lo pasan a una habitación donde lo acompaño, no despierta…_

_Lleva varias horas y no despierta, me altero, la enfermera entra y trata de calmarme, yo llorando le digo que quiero que se recupere aunque no nos casemos, la estúpida boda no me importa ya, solo quiero que este bien, siento como me abraza y me consuela marchándose después de unos minutos_

_-Shaoran, perdóname mi amor – le digo llorando – despierta! No importa si no nos casamos, te juro que estaré bien con solo tenerte a mi lado, pero despierta! – recostándome encima de él – te necesito!_

_De pronto oigo extraños ruidos provenir de los aparatos a los que estaba conectado, asustada llamo a la enfermera que a su vez llama al doctor, me sacan del cuarto aunque me negué mucho, estoy asustada, lloro sin parar, llamo a Toya y a Kero mis hermanos mayores, prometen ir a mi encuentro, se están tardando allá adentro, veo entrar y salir enfermeras, siento unos brazos aprisionarme fuerte, es Toya, Kero toma de mi mano tratando de darme ánimos pero no los escucho, el doctor sale, veo su rostro y sé que algo no esta bien, yo desesperada me agarro a llorar mas fuerte y sentándome en un sillón, recibiendo las noticias mis hermanos , ya se lo que paso_

_-Monstruo, lo siento – volteo a verlo negando con la cabeza, él esta con los ojos llorosos al igual que Kero – él no sobrevivió, al parecer el golpe le daño demasiado el cerebro no aguantando la operación, de verdad lo siento hermanita – me dice abrazándome, mientras Kero esta dándonos la espalda, llorando supongo, mientras yo empecé a ver todo negro_

_Despierto en una habitación muy blanca, a mi lado Toya toma mi mano, volteo a verlo y le pregunto si fue un sueño, lo niega con la cabeza comenzando yo a llorar de nuevo_

_Han pasado 3 días desde que sepulte al amor de mi vida, frente a mi, veo la bolsa que me entregaron con sus pertenencias , sacando una a una las prendas, y encontrándome con el objeto que provoco todo, tomando la cadena en mis manos me doy cuenta que esta es un poco diferente , pues se abre, no puedo creer lo que encontré, llorando amargamente pidiéndole perdón arrepentida, en el corazón se leía _

" _Cásate conmigo mi flor de cerezo "_

_**MUY TRAGICA LA HISTORIA, NORMALMENTE NO ME GUSTA NI SIQUIERA LEER ESTE TIPO DE COSAS PERO BUENO, ME SALIO ASI, **  
_

_**LAS LEO EN LA PROX. **_

_**BESOS!**_


End file.
